


Wrong Number

by deathbysandblk



Category: MindCrack RPF
Genre: Gen, the vechs and zisteau is platonic btw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 23:12:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11473647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathbysandblk/pseuds/deathbysandblk
Summary: Vechs makes a phone call to a wrong number and ends up with a friend.





	Wrong Number

Zisteau was not expecting anyone to call him at this late of an hour. By late, it wasn’t really all that late, considering Zisteau stayed up so late most nights, but it was an hour of the night most people usually do not make phone calls at. Feeling intrigued, Zisteau answered the phone. 

“Hello?”

“Hi, it’s Vechs.”

“Okay…?”

“Is this not Joe, oh my goodness. I’m such a derp. I was trying to call my friend Joe to discuss a Minecraft map he’s testing out for me and I guess you guys have really similar phone numbers. I’m really sorry, man. I’ll let you go.”

“Wait, you make Minecraft maps?”

“Yeah, I do. I have several of them and I’m working on a new one and Joe helps me balance the maps to make sure they’re tough, but not impossible.”

“That sounds really interesting. I love Minecraft and that sounds like the sort of thing I would enjoy doing.”

“Oh well, maybe I can arrange for you to help too, but in order for me to do that, I kinda need to know your name first.”

“Oh right. My name is Zisteau.”

“Nice to meet you, Zisteau. I’m sorry I called so late this evening. Joe and I have such a close friendship that we kinda call each other whenever.”

“Oh don’t worry about it, I was up late playing video games anyway.”

“Do you play League?”

“Yes, I love it!”

“We should totally play it together! I hope that’s not crossing a boundary. I mean, I am aware we just met.” 

“Nope, it’s not crossing any boundaries. I’ve met several of my friends online. It’s cool to get to know people that live all over the world.”

“Yeah it is. It makes you sound more cultured in conversation. Like ‘oh my friend from England was saying this’ or ‘my friend from Germany does things this way’. Stuff like that.”

“We should definitely exchange contact information. I mean, obviously, you now have my phone number, that is, if you remembered what you dialed.”

Vechs laughed. “Yeah, I just mixed up two of the numbers. It really is strange how you two have similar numbers.”

After the two exchanged contact information, Zisteau yawned.

Vechs said, “Oh, we probably should get off the phone now so you can get some sleep. I hadn’t realized how late we had been talking.” 

“It was really nice to meet you, Vechs.”

“Yeah, it was nice to meet you too. I should dial random numbers more often.”

“Uh I wouldn’t make a habit of that. You might wind up talking to some weirdo.”

“Well, I just met you. How do I know you’re not that weirdo?”

“You got me. I’m a weirdo. I’m currently tracking your location and will be there shortly. Have all your valuables gathered up and ready to hand over to me.”

Vechs giggled upon hearing that and said, “Good one, Zisteau. We’ll talk more tomorrow on Skype.” 

“Alright! Looking forward to it!”

Zisteau hung up the phone and smiled. He was glad he had decided to answer the phone that night. He had made a new friend.

**Author's Note:**

> this was written for my friend Noah. I don't think he has an ao3 otherwise I would tag him
> 
> this was originally posted on my tumblr @knoxoverstreetisbae
> 
> I hope you enjoy! :D


End file.
